Uncovery
by irken24
Summary: When Phineas unleashes his deepest secret onto the Tri-State Area, it could be the end of his dignity, sanity, and worst of all, chocolate dipped bananas. A parody of "Discovery" by ktag. Rated for crude, immature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't announce this, but today I decided to do something weird. This fanon will parody the forever awesome Discovery by ktag. Enjoy the epilogue!**

Note: This story parodies the epicness of The Shadow Chronicles by ktag. I might not finish this because he might read it, get angry, sneak into my house, and stab my parents. Oh, yeah, and all characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated K+ due to the above disclaimer.

Phineas's POV-

From my window, I looked down at the crowd surrounding my house. Some of them were laughing at me. Others were protesting at me. It's not like I meant to do it, it's just my body. Nearly everyone was down there. The neighbors, the mayor, the people who had to clean my mess. Even my family was down there. Ferb, Candace, Dad, holding Perry's dying body. And Isabella. Why did it have to happen to her?

The door opened, reavealing my mother. She was wearing a face mask, big surprise. She finally spoke with a nasally sounding voice.

"Phineas, before I ghetto slap you upside the face, tell me why you did it," she said.

"It's a long...horrible story," I responded.

In reality, it's not a very long story at all. Everything was normal until I went to the fair with my friends this weekend.

**Short, sweet, and to the point. That's the way uh-huh, uh-huh we like it! Tell me what you think! Flaming is allowed because I want to know how long this should be. However, I am not responsible for seizures caused by this. Ta ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting, I normally take a publishing break, and It's been done too much. Any ways, here's Chapter Dos! **

Note: This parody is epic! But I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or anything from it.  
This chapter is unrated because I'm too lazy to rate it.

Phineas's POV-

I waited under the tree until Ferb came outside. He sat next to me with something that resembled a smile.

"What's up?" I asked him. He stayed silent. Baljeet then walked into our backyard.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, my friends," he said. Whenever he says that, it creeps me out. "Would you like to go to the carnival?" he asked.

"The carnival's in town?" Ferb asked. Baljeet nodded, "Yes." Isabella walked in at that moment.

"Hi, guys!" she said. We waved. I think we all can agree that she's a nice person, especially when she talks like that.

"Whatcha' doin?" she asked.

"Going to the carnival!" Baljeet said in gayness.

"Cool!" she said. "But how are we going to get there?"

I thought for a moment. Then, I got an idea.

"Ferb, do you still have that water gun that looks real?"

Creepy Stalker's POV-

A man was driving to work when he came to a stop sign. Suddenly, Phineas jumped out with a realistic fake gun. He ran towards the man, holding it up. Then, he yelled something I must censor.

"GET OUT OF THE F****** CAR! GET OUT OF THE F****** CAR RIGHT NOW!" The man opened the door and ran off into the sunrise, burning his eyes in the process. Phineas and the others piled into the car and drove off.

"You are weird," I heard Baljeet say. "Shut up," I heard Phineas say.

Phineas's POV-

We were having a fun time at the carnival. Baljeet beat a man when he tried to guess his age, Isabella tricked Shady Joe and got a bunny, and Ferb took a boat load (literally) of fan girls with him into the tunnel of love. I just enjoyed the rides, especially the Zipper, which is insane. Then, I stepped in something. It was something green. It was green and creepy.

It was a crisp, ten dollar bill. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. As if on cue, I heard someone say, "Concessions!"

I ran over to the stand, looking for something I'd enjoy. The large menu was astonishing. This stand had french fries, hot dogs, hamburgers, nachos, pizza, pretzels, sponge cake, and a bunch of different drinks and candy. Finally, I saw something appetizing. It was chili. Quickly, I slapped the bill on the table and said, "Chili, keep the change."

The man took my ten dollars and gave me a bowl of hot chili and a spoon. That bowl was gone as fast as it was made. It was really good chili. Just then, I heard something. People around me started screaming. Just then, the world went red with purple polka dots. Seriously, it did.

**Hooray! A few quick notes, though. First, for those trapped in the realm that is 2010, gay means happy the way it is used in this story. Second, yes, I did get the car jacking part from Family Guy, but that doesn't mean I'm a fan. (Watch the episode where they promote weed to find out why.) See you laterz! **


End file.
